gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Borlmyn
Geography Despite the lands of Borlmyn being barren described as barren, that is mostly due to it being a more arid climate than non fertile land. With cultivation, perhaps it could thrive. There are three notable features to the region: Sea of Myn is an inland sea along the north of the region which seperates Borlmyn from the majority of Selyra, save for a small stretch of land, known as "The Shallows". The Sea of Myn is affected by tides, and is salt water, as it is repeatedly filled as high tide water spills over the shallows from the Straight of Ethelos, and ocean proper. Because of this, much of the usual sea life is also found in this (mostly) inland sea. It is said that the Sea of Myn is where the first of the merfolk settled in this land. People Along the coast of Borlmyn and in the marshlands of the Veridian Plains, a race known as the Mer live. The Mer-folk are amphibious, and appear differently depending on if they're in or out of the water. Whille on land, they are a pale blue and gray, but while in the water, their skin grows more vibrant, with blues, purples, and deep reds. Within the water the Merfolk's legs change. Their feet form longer flippers, and a membrane forms along the back of the legs that covers the space between, which allows for better swimming and manuvering. Fins rise off of the skin at the wrists. Merfolk breathe similarly to Cloudiz, and have gills along their necks. In the plains, some tribes of Orcs and a few settlements of humans also reside, and have a trade system with the Merfolk and each other. Resources Great resource of''' '''Giant Pistol Shrimp, which the Merfolk use as armor, for their tools and food. These shrimp inhabit the coral reefs along the strait, feeding on the vast schools of fish that congregate in the narrow passage. They use their snapping claws to stun small schools, then scurry out to capture the helpless fish and haul them off to their underwater caves. The merfolk have long lived in symbiosis with them, assisting to collect stunned fish and store them in the caves. The pistol shrimp, in turn, see the merfolk as allies against the coral eels. Coral eels grow only to be a few feet long and feast on small fish and normal sized shrimp. But when they reproduce, a mated pair burrow under the giant pistol shrimps dorsal carapace and lay their eggs. They are safe and protected on the giant creature. The shrimp cannot reach that region with their appendages. When the young hatch, they consume the pistol shrimp’s delicate insides as they grow. As the eels cycles are not all the same, this is a constant threat to the giant crustaceans. The merfolk tend their shrimp and keep them safe. Upon irrigation of the Borlmyn plains, sulfur that was later upgraded to Goldfire has become a resource from the region. The merfolk require Fired Clay, for improved living residences. Currently, their caves and wood and reef built homes are impermanent, and generally only last a few weeks, causing impermanent settlements. Luckily, with the assistance of the Empire of Dawn, this is no longer an issue. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=17702227&postcount=22 Category:Regions Category:Regions in the Empire of Dawn Category:Regions of Telluris